


«Nightwave» не нужен

by Agres



Series: В Бездну эти названия [12]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26500483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: В результате действий Норы Найт тэнно потеряли доступ к информации об актуальных событиях системы Ориджин. Предрекало ли появление пиратской радиостанции начало конца?
Series: В Бездну эти названия [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917283





	«Nightwave» не нужен

«...на частоте... А, у меня же нет регулярной частоты».  
Я вернула систему перехвата переговоров в пассивный режим, размяла костяшками кулака поясницу и провела кулаком вверх по позвоночнику, насколько хватило подвижности локтевого сустава. Настроение даже и без ноющей спины было омерзительным.  
Установленная на радарном терминале декоративная статуэтка головастой Амбулы ритмично кивала, и я некоторое время молча провожала взглядом качающуюся голову: вверх — вниз, вверх — вниз.   
_«Совершенно непрактичная форма»_ , — авторитетно заявил за моей спиной Умбра. Словно соглашаясь с ним, заскрипела дирига. Надо полагать, Умбра просматривал в магазине холодное оружие — сегодня как раз выставили в продажу обновление коллекции.   
— Угу, — механически согласилась я, находясь мыслями совсем в другой области.   
Значит, источник регулярного дохода нам перекрыли. А заодно перекрыли и информацию о происходящем в системе Ориджин. Лотос прекратила курировать тэнно, и всё налаженное взаимодействие между тэнно, консульством и мирным населением в итоге всё-таки полетело к чертям. Не то чтобы я сомневалась ранее в подобном исходе событий, только не ожидала краха так скоро.   
Выделенный канал связи между операторами работал — мы всё ещё могли общаться друг с другом, но не больше. Проблема была не на моей стороне. Проблема затронула всех нас.  
Всё-таки — это что же за скотина оставила тэнно без актуальных новостей, без дополнительного заработка, а мирные колонии — без возможности получить оперативную военную помощь?   
— Оператор, там вторжение есть, — понуро сообщил Рига, повисел некоторое время голограммой около моего плеча и отключил визуализацию. Похоже, моё настроение передалось и бортовому компьютеру. Хорошо, что оно не передалось хотя бы Умбре. Аквариум уныния у нас уже имеется, не хватало, чтобы и орбитер постигла такая же участь.  
Лишь вторжения нам и остались. Да ещё арбитраж с вылазками. Кто-то целенаправленно и точно блокировал область воздействия тэнно на систему Ориджин, сужая наше влияние до ликвидации эпидемии заражения и поддерживания баланса между силами основных воюющих сторон.  
И где теперь что происходит? Куда Империя транспортирует оружие, за какой информацией охотятся спецагенты Корпуса, на каком астероиде начата разработка, сколько фоморских реакторов подготовили верфи Цереры для Вей Хека? Если кто-то из наших попадёт в руки врагов — мы не узнаем даже этого, потому что Лотос уже нет, а связь с консульством перекрыта. Мирные колонии должны будут рассчитывать только на собственные силы. Даже каворцев и тех попросту подали Саргасу на блюдечке с каёмочкой, хотя каворцев мне и не жаль. А заражение? Об очаге заражения мы теперь узнаем тогда, когда очаг перерастёт в полноценную эпидемию? Здравствуй, Эрида номер два. Одного Армароса мало, нужно теперь, чтобы втихую всю Европу сожрало.  
_«Все эти шипы сломаются первым же делом»_ , — делился Умбра то ли со мной, то ли с диригой, то ли вслух сам с собой. — _«Я понимаю, что церемониальное, но можно же адекватно продумать дизайн?»_  
Я поднялась из-за установки радара, подошла к сидевшему за магазинным терминалом Умбре и облокотилась на плечи варфрейма, заглядывая поверх головы Умбры в дисплей. Устроившаяся на углу монитора дирига невольно завесила хвостиками малую часть дисплея.  
— Никак решил скайаджати заменить?  
_«Ага, на это»_ , — Умбра тыкнул пальцем в изображение безвкусного в своей вычурности фламберга. — _«И сразу из-за подобного позора совершить ритуальное самоубийство»_.   
— Прямо этим, — не удержалась я от улыбки.   
_«Само собой»_.  
Забраковав таким образом меч, Умбра продолжил просматривать товары. Дирига встряхнула хвостиками, будто пролистываемые изображения её щекотали.  
Я убрала руки с плеч Умбры, выпрямилась, по привычке взглянула на навигационный дисплей. Дисплей отображал только статус арбитража.  
Погладив диригу по свешивающемуся хвостику и оставив Умбру увлечённо рыться в магазине, я развернулась и спустилась с мостика. Под ноги попался каватий додекаэдр — то ли Сода играла и бросила, то ли вирм. Я несильно толкнула додекаэдр носком туфли, откатывая его по рыжему палубному покрытию, затем подошла и пнула снова.   
Настроение было омерзительное.  
  
Сигналы тревоги держали нас в курсе событий, обеспечивали небольшим регулярным заработком, однако главное — обеспечивали целью деятельности.   
Без цели дни растягивались в недели, недели — в месяцы. Проходили года, орбитеры дрейфовали в бескрайнем космосе, операторы спали, не видя снов и не видя смысла просыпаться. Помощь союзным синдикатам? Всё наскучило, всё обрыдло за такое количество лет; всё, что можно, уже куплено, а без повода плодить сущности смысла не было. Конклав? Там точно такие же сонные, скучные тэнно. Симарис? Орёт, шумит, ругается, да и сколько же можно синтезировать бесконечную череду бедолаг. Вылазки? За ананасы скоро уже приплачивать придётся, потому что даже даром не берёт никто, а место на складах и в стазисе всё-таки не бесконечное. Вторжения? Разбудите, когда догадаются предложить в качестве оплаты чертежи катализаторов.   
И тогда на помощь приходили сигналы тревоги. Они заставляли меня долетать до Плутона, разворачиваться и лететь обратно на какую-нибудь там Цереру. Потому что с Плутона Ахерон никуда не денется, а на Церере Корпус платит за саботаж склада боеприпасов сектора Боде. И после какого-нибудь там саботажа какой-нибудь там злой Лех Криль организовывал открытую рассылку с указанием награды за голову шпиона, который про его склад боеприпасов и прознал.   
Приблизительно так всё и происходило. Определённо, даже помимо принесения очевидной пользы в виде ручного регулирования уровня доминирования, все эти общие страсти держали в тонусе. Как в той шуточке, пусть и не собирался выпить, а выпил. В смысле, собирался пролететь мимо Фобоса, а там тревога на Скайреше. Как же можно пролететь мимо тревоги на Скайреше и не поучаствовать? Никак нельзя.   
  
Я лёгкими толчками туфли подкатила додекаэдр к инкубатору и остановилась рядом, некоторое время молча разглядывая спящую Соду. Сегодня Умбра отчего-то решил взяться за мои хлысты, и Сода абсолютно логично рассудила, что с вооружённым хлыстом Умброй можно и нужно играть. Набегавшись и наскакавшись вволю за лектой, усталая кавата спала счастливым каватьим сном.  
Меня занимала раздражающая мысль: что же за мудило лишило нас связи с внешним миром? Вдруг прямо сейчас, пока эта взявшаяся из ниоткуда, не затыкающаяся дрянь продолжает нести в микрофон свою чушь, происходит военный переворот? Или ещё хуже, вдруг там уже десять запросов на Ахерон, а я не получила ни одного?   
В перехваченных переговорах торговых и грузовых судов не содержалось ни единого намёка, что что-то изменилось. Рапорты с астероидов на галеоны не несли никакой новой информации. На Венере всё так же вымерзала Долина, и всё так же Неф Аньо зазывал вкладчиков в Индекс. Правда, у меня не было доступа к информации о мирных колониях — личные контакты тэнно с колониями воспрещались, а контакт с консульством исчез. Если колонии остались без защиты и гринир об этом прознали, Кресса Тэл изведётся, и я её понимаю.  
Следовало бы отдать приказ взять курс на Меркурий, в Ларунду, и лично выяснить хоть какие-нибудь подробности, но я медлила. Меня останавливала другая мысль: может быть, в системе Ориджин попросту отпала необходимость в ударных силах тэнно? Может быть, мы больше уже никому не нужны?   
  
Я спустилась на техническую палубу, пройдя мимо развешенных в проходе рыбных трофеев. Нынче к ним прибавились и так называемые серво-рыбы Долины, однако однообразные серые дроны не выдерживали никакого сравнения со странными уродцами Равнин. Синатиды, правда, были симпатичными, да только что там тех синатидов...   
На технической палубе всё так же красовалась всякая всячина, и всё так же на модели тералиста сидел носитель. Часть кабелей и шлангов опять вывалилась из каналов; кое-где на стенных панелях красовались свежие глубокие царапины, и в местах царапин отошло мелкими стружками чёрное декоративное покрытие. Либо Сода, либо одно из двух.  
— Рига, дай проектор.   
Я подхватила оцифрованный проектор, прошлась по палубе, и так и этак прикладывая его к стенам и выступам. Мой взгляд упал на валявшиеся под ногами шланги. Я опустила проектор, присела и повертела в руках шланги, состыковывая друг с другом обе половинки. Без сомнения, раньше обе половинки представляли собой целый шланг. На поперечном срезе виднелись неровные полосы, похожие на распил. Если б и стены, и шланг были рассечены характерными прямыми ударами лезвия, мне бы предстояло держать разговор с Умброй, а так...  
Я поднялась, повторно взяла проектор, закрепила тот на свободном участке стены и выставила отображение голограммы. Отойдя на несколько шагов, оценила композицию как неудавшуюся.   
— Рига, убери его и дай мне плюшечку.  
Проектор исчез со стены. Я подхватила материализовавшуюся над моими протянутыми ладонями плюшевую боларолу, поместила её на выступ в нижней части стены.   
— Рига, проверь сеть.  
— Всё ещё отсутствует, оператор, — доложил бортовой компьютер и, помявшись, добавил: — Может быть, оператор хочет на Ахерон? Оператор хочет ловить скатов?  
— Оператор хочет найти эту сучищу с отсутствующей частоты и разбить ей голову, — угрюмо ответила я. — Не просто так доступ к сигналам тревоги обрубился одновременно с тем, что подключилась она. И не просто так её не заглушишь. Я думала, она частоту меняет, но там явно в сигнале дело. Ты уверен, что нас не взломали?  
— Оператор обижает Ригу.   
— А протоколы безо... — настаивала я, однако завопивший цефалон не дал мне договорить:  
— Оператор обижает Ригу!!!  
И в знак возмущения сменил голографическое изображение ближайшего ко мне проектора с тщательно настроенного витрувианского узора на противную рожу Вей Хека.  
Я даже не знала, что сказать, поэтому просто вздохнула и напряжённо повела плечами, разминая верхний отдел спины.   
— Рига, ну придумай что-нибудь...   
Вместо ответа ещё один голографический проектор начал отображать вместо узора рожу Вей Хека — кажется, даже более противную, чем предыдущая. В обычных условиях я бы посмеялась от выходки обиженного бортового компьютера, но сейчас отчего-то стало только тоскливее.   
— Делать-то мне теперь что? — спросила я в пустоту технической палубы, никому не адресуя вопрос и не ожидая ответа. Рига не поддержал разговор — видимо, был слишком обижен. А может быть, тоже не знал, что предложить.   
_«Опять ты со своими голосами в голове разговариваешь?»_.  
Я аж вздрогнула от неожиданности. Умбра остановился у противоположного ведущего на основную палубу прохода, и я понятия не имела, когда он успел спуститься и сколько вообще времени тут находится.   
Судя по слабому ментальному отголоску, Умбра был доволен тем, что застал меня врасплох.   
— Умбра Декс, будешь меня пугать, когда у меня настроения нет — навяжу на тебя вместо шарфа консервные банки на верёвочках, их издали слыхать.   
Умбра шагнул из прохода на палубу и уставился на голографических Вей Хеков, после чего выразительным задумчивым движением потёр двумя пальцами подбородок.   
_«Надо же, всего одна пиратская радиостанция, а сколько суматохи уже»_.  
— Делать-то теперь что? — повторила я вопрос уже Умбре, сама не зная, на какой ответ рассчитываю.  
_«Вот уж понятия не имею. Хочешь, пойдём, продолжу тебе удар ставить»_.  
— Не хочу.  
_«Ну слетай на санках с горки покатайся... или на ховерборде. Вон какой курорт Неф отгрохал»_.  
Умбра говорил не всерьёз, и, судя по всему, находился в хорошем настроении. Видимо, решил им поделиться.  
— Не хочу курорт. Кто опять шланги разбросал, ты или Сода?  
_«Разумеется, я. И стену поцарапал тоже я»_.  
Я почувствовала, как саднящее раздражение начинает меня оставлять. Ироничные слова Умбры смешили. И хотя в сложившейся из-за отключившейся связи ситуации не было ничего весёлого, мне стало немного легче на душе.  
_«Я знаю универсальное средство от хандры»_.  
Я кивнула скорее своим мыслям, нежели в ответ, и последовала за Умброй в каюту. Универсальным средством от хандры Умбра именовал коми. Против коми я ничего сейчас не имела — всё равно теперь заняться было нечем.  
Что-то произошло... Надо съездить в узел связи, узнать хоть что-нибудь.   
— Умбра, а если нас отключили, потому что мы больше уже не нужны? — высказала я мучившую меня мысль.  
Мы устроились у иллюминатора, на платформе с постеленными внахлёст двумя пушистыми узорчатыми коврами. Умбра, как всегда, был резонен до цинизма:  
_«Кто ж от такой военной силы откажется? Четвёртая, или какая там уже у вас по счёту, сторона глушит сигнал и вмешивается в конфликт, вот и всё. Чего ты психуешь? Собирай информацию, выжидай, не предпринимай необдуманных решений»_.  
Когда Умбра что-то говорил, всё становилось так спокойно, просто и понятно, что я сама удивлялась: и как это раньше не додумалась?  
Я наблюдала, как он достаёт и раскладывает доску, как устанавливает её между нами, и попыталась представить себе анатомический процесс сокращения мускулов в мутированной искажённой плоти. Надолго меня не хватило, и разум быстро переключился на очередную бесплодную попытку понять, каким же образом нам так глобально заглушили связь. Пидорасы. Это же надо было, отрезать меня от сигналов тревоги и новостей о происходящем в системе.   
_«Первый ход — твой, говорю. О чём задумалась?»_.  
— О ситуативном семантическом наполнении слова «пидорасы».  
Я приблизительно прикинула стратегию, которой буду придерживаться, и уверенно прикоснулась к пункту, выставляя чёрный камень. Если буду как следует просчитывать ходы, однажды я смогу победить Умбру. Ну хотя бы один раз. Наверное.  
Как она там представилась? Рола? Лора?  
_«Нора»_.  
Кажется, на этом орбитере меня лишают остатков приватности.  
Я поставила следующий камень и тут же заметила допущенную оплошность, которой не замедлил воспользоваться Умбра.   
Дверная панель открылась, давая возможность войти в отсек Пертурабо с восседающей на её корпусе диригой. Моа бодро спустилась к иллюминатору, остановилась рядом с платформой и зачирикала, тщательно сканируя расстеленные ковры. Свисающие хвостики дириги забавно обрамляли корпус.   
Мы продолжили партию под чирикание, которым моа сопровождала процесс обработки информации, и урчание дириги. Робот ещё некоторое время потоптался у платформы, затем отошёл в угол между иллюминатором и нишей и уселся там, время от времени перечирикиваясь с диригой. Чего они сюда пришли — непонятно.   
Сигналы тревоги давали тэнно цель активной деятельности и тем самым — интерес. Чем дольше я раздумывала, механически выставляя на доску камни, тем отчётливее приходила к выводу, что моё негодование из-за потерянных сигналов тревоги, исключая объяснимую тревогу из-за отсутствия актуальных новостей, в основном касалось лишь потерянной увеличенной оплаты за и без того любимое развлечение. Причина бодрствовать у меня была и без того. Орбитер и вправду уже жил своей жизнью, на которую я далеко не всегда имела влияние, здесь всегда находилось чем заняться, чем развлечься или с кем поговорить. Почти всегда. В конце концов, чего ещё желать? Ручная моа — и та теперь есть. Есть даже союзный Декс...   
Я взглянула на Умбру, зная, что тот читает мои мысли. Как от того и ожидалось, Умбра не подал виду. Варфрейм некоторое время помедлил, словно размышляя над комбинацией, и изящным безжалостным ходом завершил партию.   
— Это блядское радио, — сказала я, наблюдая, как он собирает доску обратно. — Пришла никто, которую звать никак, перерубила нам канал и выпендривается, подольститься пытается. Так дело не пойдёт.  
Умбра кивнул, поднялся и протянул мне руку, помогая подняться тоже. Я охотно воспользовалась его помощью, не без удовольствия ощущая собственной ладонью прохладную, твёрдую, сильную кисть.   
— Поедем на Равнины? — предложила я. — Дождёмся ночи, будем смотреть на океан.  
_«Поедем»_ , — согласился Умбра. — _«Я тебе сыграю заодно. Хочешь?»_.  
— Хочу!  
Мы вышли из отсека и я остановилась в дверном проёме, опешившим взглядом окидывая техническую палубу.  
На всех без исключения голографических проекторах ныне красовались Вей Хеки.


End file.
